A New Mission In Life
by Trins
Summary: Hermione's life changes yet again, but will it be for the better or worse? who can she trust? And will she get the life without monsters she wants!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter One:**

Albus Dumbledore sat at the head of the meeting table in Grimuald place looking solemn to the group sat around him.

"One of the students have not turned up for the beginning of the new semester, one of our more promising students, it is important we get them back to the school, for not only their own educational reasons, but also because they have a large responsibility in this war we are fighting, the battle against 'He who must not be named' is getting closer and we need them now more then ever." Dumbledore said making everyone in the room curious as to what person, other then Harry Potter would have so much pull on the war.

"Well Albus don't keep us in suspense, who is this person and what can they contribute to the war that no one here can compensate for?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

"Hermione Granger never got on or off the train to Hogwarts for the new school semester," Dumbledore replied.

Many in the room gasped, others where worried, but most were still wondering what this teenage girl had, that was so important to the cause, that they had to take some of Harry's guard and try to find this missing student.

"I can understand why we need to make sure she is ok, but I am wondering why she has such an impact on the war, all she is, is a muggle born student, what is so special about her?" One of the newer order members asked.

"Well for one, Hermione Granger is not your average student, she is the best student in her year, she is head girl, she is Harry Potter's best friend and will most likely end up to be Ronald Weasley's other half one day and she is a role model that states everything 'He who must not be named' and his merry band of Death Eaters do, is rubbish."

Most in the room was silent, others chatting quietly to themselves about the situation and how it contributed to other problems.

The Weasley's and most of the staff of Hogwarts past and present were the most worried about their Hermione's sudden disappearance from the world of magic, in fact, only one person in the room wondered why she didn't want to come back and didn't just assume something had happened to make it so she couldn't get back to them.

Severus Snape realised that not everything has a simple reason, not everything is an impossible situation, and not everything has to do with Death Eaters and the Dark Lord, sometimes people have a reason that others won't understand and he knew that he was the only person who was going to look objectively at this new mission, and might give her a chance to explain, before she is whisked off back to the wonderful world of magic.

He was sat wondering how he was going to get the mission for himself when Dumbledore rose to speak again, the room's noise quietened once again.

"I know you all want answers, but you also all have responsibilities you need to attend to," Dumbledore looked around the table giving the members whom tried to argue the point with him a look that told them they wouldn't win before continuing.

Dumbledore turned and looked directly at Severus, "Severus I would like you to do this, you are someone I think she would listen to and I also know you can get yourself out of any situation that comes up, I will discuss the details with you shortly," He said not leaving any room for dispute.

Severus knew when to speak up and when to be quiet and he knew the look, Albus Dumbledore, had in his eye's and knew that now was a time to be quiet, so he nodded his agreement and waited for the meeting to finish and for the details he would need for his new assignment.

The rest of the room obviously didn't know Albus Dumbledore as well, because their voices rose in uproar at his decision to send a Death Eater to find their pride and joy.

An hour later and the meeting was called to a close. Most of the members were still upset about Dumbledore's decisions, but figured he had a reason to do what he did and so they trusted him to do what was best for their Hermione and their cause.

Severus followed the Hogwarts Headmaster into a small room off the house foyer, and waited for him to begin, which didn't take long after he made sure that the room was secured with locks and silencing spells.

"I want you to do anything, and I mean anything to get Hermione Granger safe from those whom may wish to harm her."

Severus nodded to his instructions, was given her address and was told to report back to him and the order in a few days, hopefully with Miss Granger in hand.

"She is a silly teenager! I don't know what it is that could be important enough to just abandon Harry like this," Dumbledore mumbled, but it was loud enough for Severus to pick it up.

Severus bid the order and Dumbledore farewell and returned to his house for the night before setting off on his new mission the following morning. One thing kept going through his head, was that he had never seen Albus Dumbledore look down upon his students as silly teenagers before, and that was a worrying thought.

Severus poured himself a few fingers of fire whiskey and downed it, refilling it again before moving over to the high back chair placed in front of the lit open fire.

He ran over all the reasons he could think of, that someone such as Hermione Granger had not returned to the school, or even contacted them and then ran through a list of scenarios tomorrow might bring about. One thing was for sure, there was much more going on, at both ends of this mission, then anyone was saying and he just hoped it would all work out in the end.

Severus awoke the next morning and showered, he put on a pair of black pants, a black top, a black jacket and a pair, of dragon hide boots, wishing that Miss Granger lived in the wizarding world so he could wear his usual intimidating robes instead.

He wondered again, why the know-it-all bookworm never returned to the world she was always trying to prove she belonged to, but knew he would never find out until he got her to answer the questions herself.

Severus Snape appeared on what he was told, would be Hermione Grangers door step and knocked on the door and waited for the bookworm to answer.

Hermione was in the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee, her third for the morning, when she heard someone knock at her door.

When she opened the door, she was beyond shocked to see Professor Severus Snape standing there, one brow raised, as he took in the changes that had occurred to her body.

She had changed a little in the last two years, but had been using a glamour while she had attended Hogwarts to keep herself unnoticed. She now frizz free dark brown hair, only a slight curl was to be seen in the nearly straight locks. Her lips were fuller and her body had filled out a bit as well giving her a healthier look, rather then the look of someone who had missed one too many meals.

Hermione had just enough time to come to the conclusion that he looked very good in muggle clothes before he spoke, jolting her back into the reality, that someone from the wizarding world, the world she had left was standing at her door.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir," Hermione replied, raising an eye brow in mock irritation, something she had always wanted to do, but had never had the chance.

"May I come in, I wish to speak to your parents," Severus asked hoping to convince her parents that she needed to go back to Hogwarts and avoid any conversations with the teenage Granger herself.

"You may come in, but it is my unfortunate pleasure to inform you that my parents are not here," Hermione replied moving aside to allow him to pass her into the house.

"Well when will they be back, so I may call on them then?" Severus asked impatiently, not wanting to stay, if he couldn't complete his mission.

"Well sir, unless you believe in reincarnation or you have a return ticket to the doors of death, you will be waiting a long time."

"Well who are your legal guardians?"

"I am sir, why do you ask?" Hermione replied as she started to walk back into her kitchen, wanting to drink her coffee before it went cold.

"But your only a young girl, you can't possibly be able to look after yourself!" Severus stated following her.

"With all due respect sir, I am a twenty year old woman with responsibilities, and don't have time to listen to your insults all day, now either you tell me what it is you are doing in my house or you can leave. The choice is yours!"

Getting more frustrated by the minute, her comments finally threw him over the edge.

"Why you insufferable little chit…" He started, stopping when a cry was heard through the house.

Hermione raised her hand to her old potions master, "Hold that insult, I will be right back." And with that she left the room with out a single look back, leaving a dumb founded Severus Snape in her wake.

Severus stood and thought over the conversation they had just had and the information he was just given had only just sunk in. Hermione Granger was a twenty year old woman, he still hadn't figured out how that was possible, who's parents were dead, which meant the decision to leave Hogwarts and the wizarding world were all her own, but he still couldn't figure out why, and was also stunned at the difference in her a features and also her personality.

Hermione walked back into the kitchen and sat back in the same seat she was in before, took a sip of her coffee and took a cleansing breath.

"Now before you start insulting me again, what is it you were sent here to do?" She asked calmly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all that read and reviewed the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 2:**

"Now before you start insulting me again, what is it you were sent here to do?" She asked calmly.

Severus bit his tongue, holding back all the disparaging remarks he could think of.

"The order and school were worried when the Gryffindor know-it-all bookworm never showed up for the last semester of her seventh year," Severus snarled.

"Well I don't know why you were all worried; I had sent the headmaster a letter saying that I would no longer be attending the school,"

"The headmaster is the one that sent me, so either he never received your note, or he has a reason for me to come and collect you to return to Hogwarts, either way you should go and collect your luggage, so I can get you there and get on with teaching the other dunderheads."

"I don't think you realise what it is that is happening here Mr Snape…"

"That's Professor Snape to you," Severus sneered.

"No you see it really isn't because I am no longer a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I will not be going back, now if that is all sir, you may leave, I'm sure you are intelligent enough to remember the way out," Hermione said walking away from him.

Her quick dismissal of him had his anger at the situation rise; he walked over to her, grabbed her by the arm and started to pull her towards the door.

"If you're going to be like that, you can buy new equipment later. My job is to bring you back to Hogwarts no matter what."

Before Severus got anywhere near the door, the crying from earlier was heard and Hermione tried twice as hard to get away from Severus.

Just as he was about to ignore the noise and leave with her anyway, something came running into the room straight for Hermione, who in his moment of confusion had pulled her arm away and gotten on her knees.

"Shh it's ok, I'm here sweet heart," Hermione whispered.

At a second look Severus realised it was a child she was holding and soothingly whispering to.

"Muummmmeeee," The child cried.

Severus might not be great with children, but it didn't mean he hated them all, just the ones that were destined to destroy his classroom. He felt guilty for not taking her seriously when she said she had responsibilities, not guilty enough to admit it mind you though.

He wondered who the child belonged to, or if it was a sibling of hers, either way they would need to drop it off on the way, because he was still determined to get her back to Hogwarts, there was nothing that would stop him from getting the job done, or so he thought.

"Well Miss Granger, hurry up and tell me where the child belongs, and whom it belongs too so we can be on our way," Severus sneered impatiently.

"He belongs here Mr Snape, and as I have already told you, we are not going anywhere," Hermione said getting up and moving to sit on the couch, the child still in her arms sobbing into her chest.

"Well, where are his parent's, Miss Granger, and stop playing games you silly chit."

Hermione had, had enough. He was being incredibly thick for someone as smart as he was meant to be.

"Oh get over yourself Snape and open your bloody eyes. Just because you don't want to think it doesn't mean it's not true. I am his mother you stupid son of a bitch! Now if you don't mind, you have caused enough bloody trouble, you can get out," Hermione growled at him, the frustration getting to her.

Severus was so dumb founded, that he hardly had time to pick his jaw up off the floor before all the information had sunk in.

Hermione Granger, one third of the golden trio, know-it-all book worm, had a child, and had just done what no one else had ever had the guts to do, she yelled at him and abused him, and he knew he deserved it.

He now knew that there was very little chance she would be returning to Hogwarts, but he was very curious now how everything had happened, how Hermione Granger had ended up with a child and who was the father of said child.

He knew that he would have to get himself back into her good books if he was going to find out any information, so he used his Slytherin capabilities to get what he wanted, he knew that shocking her with something, so unlike himself would most likely do the trick.

"I apologise Miss Granger, I should have listened to you instead of concentrating on getting my own way. Albus has been as annoying and weird as ever over this mission to get you back, he never once mentioned that you had, had a child."

Hermione took a deep breath, and looked up from her son in shock, Severus Snape just apologised to someone, and Albus Dumbledore was not as all knowing as he made everyone believe.

"How about we start again?" Hermione asked and received a nod in answer.

"Severus Snape, potions master for Hogwarts," he drawled bowing slightly.

"Hermione Granger, ex Hogwarts head girl, now single mother of one," Hermione said.

"I never told Albus Dumbledore about my son, just that I had too many responsibilities and would not be returning to Hogwarts."

"I am sorry that the headmaster has wasted your time, but since you're here, would you care for a drink of something?" Hermione asked.

"Anything strong would be good, since I have to go back to Hogwarts without you,"

Hermione walked back into the sitting room where Severus Snape sat with a few fingers of brandy and a pensive look on his face.

She sat down, took a sip of her own drink and a deep breath before gaining eye contact with her unusual and in previous times very unwanted guest.

She just couldn't figure out what had changed and why it was that she suddenly though she could trust the one man she had always grudgingly respected but didn't know if she could trust.

She realised that she did trust him. So much so that she would explain what had happened and hope that he would find it in his rumoured to have heart, to help her and her son, if not disappear from all things magical, then at least protect her and her son from the monsters that would do anything they could to destroy the life she was trying to build.

"I trust you realise what I am about to tell you should be held with the strictest confidence, I don't want my secrets to be new for the world if I can help it!" Hermione started.

She told Severus Snape how she became involved with a wizard back in her fifth year, and that because of her time turner, although the relationship was unconventional it was totally legal, but they also knew most people wouldn't view it that way.

Hermione told Severus how her lover died at the wand of another magical person and how she was unable to let her lover know that she had been told of her pregnancy a few days before his death. She told him how hard it was to tell her parents that she had found and lost the man she loved, all in what felt like a life time

And finally that she was pregnant with her now dead lovers child.

"My parents were very understanding and supportive, we set up a system that would allow me to finish school and still keep my child."

Hermione took a sip of her drink before continuing.

"It was so hard, leaving him with them, knowing that it would seem like forever between visits!"

"But the last visit was the hardest, I had taken Aidyn for a walk, I had heard the ambulance, but I just didn't consider the fact that it would be my parents. They had been on their way to work when they were involved in an accident, they didn't survive."

"When I got the news, I knew that the rest of my life would be dedicated to giving my son a life he deserved!" Hermione finished, sniffing as she wiped a few stray tears away.

"Who is the boys father? There has to be a reason why no one knew about this!"

Hermione walked over to a silver cylinder and unscrewed the top, letting a sheet of parchment fall out. She handed it over to Severus and sat back down with her cup.

"Please don't judge myself and my son on his father's previous actions!"

Was the last thing Severus heard before he read the scroll in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Thank you to all that read and reviewed the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Three:**

Severus couldn't believe his eyes, Hermione Granger and Sirius Black had, had a relationship behind everyone's backs and now had a child, a child Sirius never knew about before he died. For the first time in his life he didn't feel hatred for his long time school rival, he felt sympathy for losing the one thing even Severus knew he had wanted. To be part of a family!

Hermione sat across from Severus silently trying to gage his reactions, but having no luck at all.

Severus had so many things flying through his mind that he was oblivious to the slowly panicking Hermione, who was sure that he would use the information he just gained to have one last stab at the now dead man who terrorised him through his childhood school years.

She was therefore extreamley shocked when he got up from his chair, walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, applying a light pressure and whispered his apologies for the time she most likely never got to grieve and for all the time her son will most likely ask where his father is, in the future.

Hermione placed her hand on top of his and thanked him, then in the same breath asked him what he was going to tell Albus Dumbledore and the rest of the order. Because as convinced as she was about never returning to the magical world, she didn't want him to get into trouble because of her.

"I'm not entirely sure what to tell them, I am still trying to sort through all of the information I have received today," Severus answered honestly.

"I only ask that you do not disclose the parental DNA of Aidyn, tell them anything else that you wish to, but please don't let them think badly of Sirius," Hermione pleaded.

Severus thought over every option carefully and then nodded to Hermione.

"If you don't mind Ms Granger, I would like another drink, while I explain what information the order will receive."

Hermione smiled, thankful that he would tell her what was going to happen so that she didn't spend all of her time thinking the worst.

"Certainly Mr Snape," Hermione replied.

"Oh for heavens sake Ms Granger, Mr Snape was my father and as you will not refer to me as professor then by all means, use my first name!" Severus Stated.

"You do know my name, do you not?" He asked as an after thought, lifting one eye-brow in subtle sarcasm.

Later that day Severus re-entered Grimuald place, home to most members of, The Order of the Phoenix, and once again wondered exactly what was going on with some of its member.

Albus looked continuously agitated, Minerva looked worried and many of the others were just plain confused.

'_Bloody Gryffindors, can't keep their emotions to themselves!'_ He yelled into his head.

The problem he had though was that he could understand why the other members were confused, but he had no idea why Albus and Minerva would be acting the way they were.

When Albus spotted Severus he smiled, and walked over to him.

"Severus, when is she coming back?" Albus asked, thinking that Severus would easily be able to persuade Hermione to return.

"She is not!" Severus replied briskly.

"What do you mean, she is not?" Albus asked, the smile he had been wearing, falling from his face fast.

"She told me she can not come back, she told me that she had informed you of this and wishes to be left alone!" Severus stated, knowing he would have to explain further, but silently wishing he wouldn't have to give anyone information regarding Hermione, her whereabouts or her reasons to leave the wizarding world for ever.

"I told you to get her here, by all means necessary! Didn't you even try to convince her and her parents that it was for the best?" Albus barked, succeeding in nothing except attracting the attention of the other Order members.

When he realised that there would be no hiding the new facts on the 'Hermione Granger' situation, he hoped he could at least do something useful with it.

"Gather round everyone, Severus here is going to tell us what he has found out about the Hermione Granger situation!" Albus said trying to put Severus in his place and blame him for the head girls refusal to return.

It was this exact moment Severus had been waiting for.

'_Bloody predictable!'_ He thought to himself.

"Hermione Granger has refused to come back, not only to Hogwarts, but also to the Wizarding world!" Severus started, holding up his hand to stop the instant barrage of questions flung at him.

"Her exact words were that she had too many responsibilities to just abandon so she could be here!"

"What could she possibly be responsible for, that is more Important then being here? She is too young to have any real responsibilities in that other world!" Molly Weasley yelled in frustration.

"If you will hold your tongues, for even just a moment, I will tell you why!" Severus sneered at the outraged group.

"Firstly, her parents died during the break from Hogwarts!" Severus stated, watching as some of the faces, began looking slightly guilty at their previous outbursts.

"And also because she has a child to look after full time now, and she thinks this is more important then being here to make sure your children finish school, don't snog in the halls and be the resident walking library! Not her exact words, but close enough," Severus finished, and watched as those whom had began to look guilty, brought forth their anger once more, and others more confused then they were to start with.

**AN: Please remember to review, as it helps encourage me to update faster. I know this chappie was a little shorter then the last two, but I hope to make the next ones longer ******


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Thank you to all that read and reviewed the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter four:**

Hermione went to bed a few hours after Severus had left, it still felt a little strange to call him that.

Aidyn was asleep next to her as she fell into a less then restful sleep. The events of the day had brought back a lot of memories, some she was more then happy to remember, others not so much.

_Hermione was sitting in the library when Sirius and Remus entered. Sirius, unlike a lot of the other members, didn't ask her to leave because he did not view her as a child, even if she was only beginning her fifth year. _

_Sirius and Remus talked about a few of their opinions on the nights order meeting, and then Remus left with a nod and a soft goodnight to her._

_She didn't know why, but she had an urge to be near him. He made her feel like the woman she knew she was, even in age. Although no one but herself and the ministry knew that particular fact. _

_She walked over and sat on the chair in front of him and smiled when he lifted his eyes to hers and gave her a half hearted smile._

_Something inside her clicked at that moment, and she felt like the other half of her soul was calling out for her to make it whole. She had for most of her time at Hogwarts, thought that she liked Ron, more then friends, but when compared to the feeling of completion she was getting by just holding eye contact with the man before her she realised it had just been what her mother would have called puppy love._

_So when she lifted her hand to his cheek and stroked it with her thumb, she was more then ready for the feelings of elation that made her body tremble in its need for more physical contact._

"_Hermione," Sirius whispered, her name slipping of his tongue like a breath of fresh air._

_Hermione knew there was a hidden question in that one word, and was thankful that he seemed to feel the compulsion that she had been feeling, and by the smouldering look in his eyes, just as intensely as she had too._

_She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, silently answering his questions._

_Without even a thought towards stopping, Sirius drew Hermione into his lap and proceeded to deepen the kiss, while trying to get as many body parts touching as possible._

Hermione woke up to Aidyn crying hysterically. She pulled him into her arms and tried to find out what was wrong with him.

When he placed his head against her chest, she felt a unbelievable warmth, and realised that he had a high temperature and was burning up.

She got out of bed and quickly into the bathroom, hoping that a cool shower would do the trick, in cooling him down enough to stop his hysterical crying and give her the change to dose him with medication, to help with what ever the problem was.

When Severus arrived the next morning to tell Hermione how the Order meeting had gone, he walked into the house to find a tired and frantic Hermione, with a hysterical Aidyn in her arms.

"Hermione what's wrong?" He asked, concerned with the wellbeing of both mother and son.

"He's sick Severus, and I can't get him to calm down. His temperature is through the roof and not even cool baths and showers will get it down!" Hermione cried worriedly.

"Calm down Hermione, if you want him to calm down, you will need to because he can sense your upset!" Severus stated, trying to remember how to diagnose a child.

"Please help me Severus, I can't lose him," Hermione cried anxiously.

Severus felt something akin to heartbreak at the look in Hermione's eyes, and knew that if anything happened to the boy in her arms there would be no bringing Hermione back from whatever darkness would pull her under in her grief. He walked over and held out his arms.

"Give me Aidyn Hermione, I promise I will take care of him. I need you to go and have a cup of coffee and calm down, so that when he is well again you can hug him and comfort him without upsetting him again, ok?" Severus whispered.

Hermione nodded and handed over Aidyn reluctantly. She wasn't reluctant to have him get better, or because it was Severus Snape she was leaving Aidyn with, but because she didn't want to be away from her son. She just couldn't bare the thought of losing him like she had lost his father and her own parents.

She kissed her son on the head and dragged herself from the room, telling herself repeatedly that the only thing she could do now was calm down so that she could hold him again when Severus got him better.

Meanwhile Severus was trying to figure out the little boy in his arms. The same little boy who had been crying and screaming hysterically when he walked into the house, but had stopped the minute he had picked him up, and Hermione had left the room.

Aidyn just stared up at him, and then tried to snuggle into his chest, whimpering now and then before falling to sleep, from what Severus thought most likely exhaustion.

He lay the sleeping boy on the couch closest to him and ran a quick diagnostic test with his wand, which indicated that the boy had an ear infection, which caused the temperature, irritation and general pain.

He picked the boy back up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen, hoping that Hermione had a batch of broad spectrum antibiotics, some pain reliever and some fever relief that he was sure he could get a now calm Aidyn to take.

A few hours after getting Aidyn to take the medicines he needed, Severus found himself carrying an exhausted and sleeping Hermione to her own room and laying her on the bed.

He checked on Aidyn once more, to stop any repeat of the morning and walked into the kitchen to make himself a drink. He needed something strong to block out the yearning for a family of his own beginning to gnaw at his insides every time he thought about how easy it was to do what he had done since walking into the house.

**AN: Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed. I hope you are still enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Thank you to all that read and reviewed the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Five: **

The first thing Hermione did when she woke later that day was, go and check on her son. When she looked at him she could still feel the tremble of her body, hear the screams of her little boy and have to live with the knowledge that she had been able to do nothing but make him worse.

Being a parent, deep down she knew nothing that had happened had been her fault, but that didn't stop her from feeling like someone else could have done it better. It didn't stop her wondering even if only for a second whether she was right to keep Aidyn and if she was good enough for him.

The memories of begging Severus to help her, because she could not lose another person so close to her heart made her flush with embarrassment. And the fact that he had helped, and had not just told her that she was a terrible mother and deserved to lose him, made her very thankful to Dumbledore for sending him, because the Headmaster has a problem with the word no.

Hermione noticed immediately after walking out of Aidyn's room that some of the house lights were on. She also noticed a smell coming from the direction of the kitchen.

If she was honest with herself it was one of the most amazing smells ever to waft through the house in the past months. Whether that was because she was not the one making the meal, and made her more relaxed and able to enjoy the scent, or whether her cooking just plain sucked, she was unable to tell.

When she walked into the kitchen Hermione had to use all her strength and will to not burst out laughing, for standing over the stove wearing a kiss the cook apron was none other then Severus Snape, the supposedly mean sadistic bastard that haunted the dungeons of Hogwarts.

Hermione decided to have a little fun while at the same time thanking Severus for his help. It was nice enough of him to do the stuff he was with the Order for him, but then to help with Aidyn and now with dinner, she thought he was a god sent.

She walked up to Severus quietly and kissed him on the cheek hoping that he wouldn't get mad and leave, without asking her why she did it. Because the truth was she was always one for tall, dark and handsome, that's how she had begun to think differently about Sirius all those years ago.

She was hoping that she could at least get close enough to him, to create a long lasting friendship with the potions master, because not only did she find him mentally stimulating due to his intelligence, and physically stimulating because of his looks, voice and those eyes of his, but they also had a lot of similar qualities. And she would be lying to herself if he didn't also give her, a new link to the Sirius she had or had not known.

Severus' hand stopped stirring the sauce he had been heating up only for a minute. He cleared his throat and began to stir his mixture once more, not looking at Hermione as she walked over to pour herself a glass of the wine, he had taken out earlier.

"What was that for Hermione?" Severus asked, his words strained, holding nothing but confusion, rather then the contempt she was worried she would cause.

"It was a thank you, for all your help over the last few days, but also to let you know how good that apron looks on you!" Hermione stated smiling at him, as he looked down at the apron he was wearing and groaned at the words he read.

"I just threw it on, so I didn't get sauce on my shirt, I hope you are hungry, and that you like spaghetti." Severus replied.

"Now if you will get the plates and such out, we can eat, and I will give you the details, I was unable to give you earlier," He stated, in a way that could be construed as her wasting his time.

Yes he might have a nice side, but Severus the bastard was always there, and she needed to know that, because Severus Snape was not a big old softy, no matter who the woman was, or what the situation.

Sitting down to eat Severus poured Hermione another glass of wine, and filled his own glass at the same time. He waited for her to start and they ate in silence.

When the plates had been cleared away, and Hermione had thanked Severus for dinner, with words this time, Hermione asked Severus what happened at the meeting with the Order and where they would be going from there.

"What could she possibly be responsible for, that is more Important then being here? She is too young to have any real responsibilities in that other world! Is what Molly said, and unfortunately to be honest, that was one of the nicer things said."

A mad as she was at some of the Order's responses after making her feel guilty for a moment, about not being there for them when the war hits she was not disappointed by the response she had apparently given the Order to their constant hounding.

"I hope it was not out of Order for me to respond for you, but you had given me permission to say what I thought was necessary to get them off your backs, so I responded with, she thinks this is more important then being here to make sure your children finish school, don't snog in the halls and be the resident walking library! Not her exact words, but close enough," Severus stated, quite proud of his come back.

"Oh My God, I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall when you, or I should say, I said that to them," Hermione replied trying not to snort her wine.

Severus finished by telling her that most of the Order considered her a traitor. What he didn't tell her was that some of them got so vindictive they had discussed her age, and whether they should consider finding a way to take her son away from her.

When Severus left after another hour of discussing their next step, just in case the Order did not let up, all Hermione could think about before tucking herself away in bed once more was how good it felt to have someone else in the house, making it feel like a home for the first time since her parents had passed away.

**AN: I am trying to get these updates out as fast as possible so please bear with me and I will keep them coming as quick as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Thank you to all that read and reviewed the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know that the chappies have been a little on the short side, but I hope to change that soon.**

**Chapter Six:**

Looking down at the file on his desk he smirked. No one thought that he would ever get his hands on this information, or what he would do if he ever found it.

Albus Dumbledore was looked at by most of the wizarding community as a hero, an intelligent nosey good guy who just happened to have power and an obsession with lemon drops and sweets.

Not everyone had the same opinion of Albus Dumbledore, but most did and eventually they would realise that there was nothing or nobody better suited as a test case for the age old saying, 'don't always believe what you read, or for that matter what you hear and see as well'. Because in the end, you will regret not having your suspicions and your eyes focused on their every move.

Hermione and Severus started to make a habit out of sharing a meal with each other a few times a week under the pretence of seeing how Hermione and Aidyn were doing, for Severus and to see if Severus had any more updated information on the order or its plans for Hermione and her son.

On the third week of dinner visits Hermione decided it was time to tell Severus the whole story regarding her and Sirius Blacks relationship. Severus had been there for her in a time when she needed someone, and he deserved to know what it was he was helping her create and why.

_Hermione was sitting in the library when Sirius and Remus entered. Sirius, unlike a lot of the other members, didn't ask her to leave because he did not view her as a child, even if she was only beginning her fifth year. _

_Sirius and Remus talked about a few of their opinions on the nights order meeting, and then Remus left with a nod and a soft goodnight to her._

_He had been there for her at a time when no one else was, more then once. He had kept his promises to her and she knew that she needed something more then what he had already given her, she just wasn't sure what that something more was._

_She walked over and sat on the chair in front of him and smiled when he lifted his eyes to hers and gave her a half hearted smile._

_Something inside her clicked at that moment, and she felt like the other half of her soul was calling out for her to make it whole. She had for most of her time at Hogwarts, thought that she liked Ron, more then friends, but when compared to the feeling of completion she was getting by just holding eye contact with the man before her she realised it had just been what her mother would have called puppy love._

_So when she lifted her hand to his cheek and stroked it with her thumb, she was more then ready for the feelings of elation that made her body tremble in its need for more physical contact._

"_Hermione," Sirius whispered, her name slipping of his tongue like a breath of fresh air._

_Hermione knew there was a hidden question in that one word, and was thankful that he seemed to feel the compulsion that she had been feeling, and by the smouldering look in his eyes, just as intensely as she had too._

_She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, silently answering his questions._

_Without even a thought towards stopping, Sirius drew Hermione into his lap and proceeded to deepen the kiss, while trying to get as many body parts touching as possible._

"That's how it started?" Severus asked.

"Not really, that was the first time we had given in to our feelings physically, it started with just little things," Hermione said softly.

_Sirius walked past Hermione, brushing his hand against her side on the way through._

_Hermione hugged Sirius goodbye and kissed his neck, just below his ear._

_A heated look shared over the dinner table and their feet found each other underneath it._

_Hermione and Sirius sitting on the couch in the library, their hands slowly inching together until they touched, only to jump apart again when someone else entered the room._

_Sirius walked into the library, thinking he would be alone considering it was two in the morning only to find Hermione sat on the window ledge. Dry tear tracks on her cheeks the only evidence that there was, or had been something wrong._

_Without asking silly questions, like if she was alright, he walked over and put his arms around her, and then said the first sensible thing she had ever heard come from his mouth, the words that changed her opinion of him, and made her look deeper then she usually would have._

"Knowing how smart you are, it must have been something awfully profound to make you change your opinion of the man!" Severus stated.

"What did he say?" He asked curiously.

"He said, I can't tell you that it will all be ok, because I promised myself that I would never lie to you, you're too smart for me and would catch me out in a lie. So no, I'm not going to tell you it will all be ok!"

"What I will tell you is that every day, it will become the slightest bit easier to breathe and you will get up and find a way to move on. And you will remember that anytime you need me I will be here, whether it is to talk to, just sit with or work through a frustration, just tell me what you need me to do Hermione, and if I can I will do it!"

And then he held me, until the sun rose and the rest of the house woke with it, and I think that unconsciously I fell in love with him a little that day because he had noticed me.

**AN: Please r+r, it helps me want to update**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and am quite happy to be the single at home mum that I am.**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, I really appreciate your views.**

**Chapter 7:**

Severus woke to the sound of tapping. When he opened his eyes enough to be classed as awake he saw an all too familiar owl and groaned when he realised that today was not going to be as peaceful and relaxing as he had assumed before he fell to sleep the night before.

He took the paper from the owls leg and read over it quickly, hoping that this sudden letter didn't mean what he thought it did.

An Order meeting was being held in just a few hours and Severus Snape was pretty sure that the not so forgotten subject of Hermione Granger and Son would be a hot topic at said meeting.

He wrote out a quick note to Hermione to let her know that he would be dropping by a little later then expected and would explain why, when he got there. He also informed her to make sure there were wards up on the house, even if it was just to keep him happy.

He prepared all morning as to what he was going to tell Hermione about not only the meeting but the whole war. Why it was really happening and why he thought she should know before judging anyone, even between the two men, where one is suppose to be a homicidal maniac and the other a lemon drop sucking friendly old codger. Severus knew from experience never to judge a book by its cover, and the last thing he wanted was for Hermione to have to find out the same way.

When he arrived at headquarters he took a seat closest to the door, like always and kept his eyes on Albus Dumbledore who looked like the cat that got the cream.

Severus felt like he should be worried about what ever Albus Dumbledore had up his sleave. He may have looked very serious and maybe even somewhat upset to the others in the room, but to Severus he looked like a man who was about to get everything that he wanted and no one would be able to get in his way, well not without becoming the enemy.

"Thank you all for coming,"

Dumbledore received nods of greeting from the members before him and so he continued.

"I bring you here today because I need to inform you of some new information I have found. Information, that could change our views and outlooks on many things that have happened recently. For some, it may sound like dejavu, for others it may feel like a chance to fix old mistakes."

"What is it Albus?" One of the order members asked anxiously.

"It's a new prophecy actually, one that effects us all."

"Well what does it say and how will it affect us and the war we have been fighting for most of our lives?"

_**Younger muggleborn and older pureblood writh, come together and create new life. Child born from union strong, tread carefully through the throng. Manipulator seeks the son, beware of this traitorous one. Raised as muggle please beware, something evil lurks in the air. Raised as wizard as he should, all is well all is good. Natural magic is his to command, all the elements obey his hand. Block training of this mind, or world destruction you will find.**_

"Please allow me to finish and explain before your questions!" Dumbledore stated.

When every other person in the room took a deep breath and stopped talking he continued.

"I have been over this many times in the past few hours and have also had some others run over it to make sure it is a true prophecy and not just something planted to keep us busy and away from the real war waging out in our magical community."

Dumbledore then went on to explain the prophecy and the way he and his unknown team had deciphered it.

The group was informed that it was a ninety-nine percent probability that Hermione Grangers son was who they were now looking for and that it meant there was a pureblood father out there who may not even know he has an heir.

He told them he was looking into the location and name of the father and hoped to provide them with a name by the next meeting.

Dumbledore then stated that if the father could not be found, or would not help them, that the young boy should be raised in an orphanage, but was cut off and reminded that it had not had the right effects on Tom Riddle now known as Voldemort, so it probably was not a good mistake to make again.

The group came up with an alternative, that the boy will be raised by squibs, so that they can keep documentation of the arrival of powers and they can teach him the basics of living in the wizarding community without formally training him to become the powerful wizard he is destined to become.

"Block training of this mind, we think this means that he has to be blocked from learning like a real wizard, we think the best thing for him, is to be raised by and as squibs so that he knows there is a magical world, just not be a real part of it. We think the less he knows the better it will be."

Three hours later and the meeting was called to an end. Severus was more angry and frustrated then he had been in all the years he had been alive. He had a small idea as to what Dumbledore wanted to achieve, but he also considered that if the prophecy that was brought to everyone's attention today had been real that the way it should be taken could be the total opposite to what Albus Dumbledore had the whole order believing.

The old man sure did seem to have a few tricks up his sleave still, but so did Severus, and there was no way in the world an old man who should have been locked up or obliviated a long time ago was going to take away the only opportunity he had ever had for a family away from him.

**AN: I apologise for the huge time period between updates but both myself and my son have been extremely ill of late and I have not had time to brush my hair let alone write a chapter :) I hope to fix this soon and get back into the swing of things. Please continue to read and review and I will update my stories as soon as possible.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**:

Severus knew he would have very little time to come up with a viable plan before Albus Dumbledore and his band of idiots made there move, so he did the only thing he could in a moment of crisis such as this, he apparated directly to Voldemort's fortress and hoped two heads were better than one.

Contrary to popular belief, Voldemort was not exactly as evil as everyone made him out to be. Yes he was somewhat sadistic, but so were at least fifty percent of the British population. Most of his beliefs had been twisted by Albus Dumbledore and wizarding folks like him.

He believed in keeping the magical world, magical. He didn't want hundreds of muggles traipsing through the world, he had come to live in at a young age. Yes, it was true that a lot of his followers had their own opinions of the magical world and how to keep it a specific way, but really Voldemort was smarter then people gave him credit for.

He knew that the magical world could not just be full of purebloods, for many reasons. The first of which would end in the death of magic, the second was that even ninety percent of the so called pureblooded followers he had, were no more pure then he was.

Voldemort wanted to create a community that didn't have to worry about a muggle walking down their streets, because believe it or not most wand wielding folk were scared of the gun wielding muggles. When a curse is thrown at you, you can usually avoid it or deflect it, but it was a totally different story when it came to guns and bullets.

Voldemort might not have been the devil himself, as he was made out to be, but he could be down right evil, when the time called for it.

He was a very creative man, especially when it came to foiling the plans of his nemesis, Albus Dumbledore. Thus the reason Severus hoped he could be of help.

When Severus arrived at his destination, he requested an audience with the 'Dark Lord' and sat down waiting to be called. Running through all possible plans in his head, still hoping that he would not be too late. Not daring to hope for a chance to take what he wanted for a change.

Half an hour later, Severus, was called into the room and directed to a seat across a table from Voldemort.

"Severus, what brings you here?"

"Sir, I have a problem and request your assistance in the matter!" Severus stated, knowing that for the moment that was enough information.

"Well I know how stubborn you are about doing everything yourself, so please continue. What could you possibly need me for?"

Severus looked the 'Dark Lord' in the eyes and recounted the past few weeks. His mission to find and acquire Hermione Granger, at nearly any cost, the surprise he had when he found her looking after a child, one she had given birth to years before hand and how Dumbledore and his merry bunch of idiots were now trying to interfere and take her child from her, for reasons they knew nothing of. He finished off with how Dumbledore had informed them about a prophecy regarding the child and how if they had, had two brain cells between them to rub together, they would have seen it for the phoney that it was.

"What is your interest in this woman, Severus? I know you, you don't usually get involved with these sorts of problems, let alone ask me to get involved."

"I see possibilities with her and her son, personal possibilities sir," Severus responded strongly.

"You have finally found something you want! I will condone this and help where possible!"

"Thank you, sir!" Severus responded.

"Family is important, and so is the growth of the magical community, now lets make some enquiries with the lackeys and see what can be done."

The rest of the afternoon was hectic, they saw ten different, people who gave them ten different views. There were only two who had a viable offer of information, or should he say, information that could be used in this day and time.

The only problem that Severus had now, was how he would convince Hermione that it would be for the best and hope that she can see it for what it is and not make it look like a con or make her think that he is just another person she couldn't trust.

Severus thanked Voldemort and crossed his fingers, as he went over what he had to do and apparated to Hermione's home.

When he arrived at Hermione's house, he took a deep breath and went over his thoughts, ideas and reasons in his head once more, before he would have to put it to Hermione.

He really hoped that this all worked, and not just because it was good for Hermione and her son, but also because he would finally be getting what he craved, from the person whom he now craved it from.

Hermione answered the door with her stomach full of butterflies. She had spent all day trying to find ways to stop what she had now realised was the inevitable fight between herself and the people she once called friends and family, but she had found no path she could take, without a serious amount of help and now all she could do was hope and pray that Severus had made progress, where she had failed.

Severus and Hermione both took a seat on the couch, neither of them knowing exactly how to say what they needed to say.

Severus turned to face Hermione and took her hands in his.

"I think I may have found a way to help with the problems at hand, but I am unsure on how you will receive it, or if you will consider it a possibility at all."

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

"What is it Severus?"

"Marry me Hermione!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot. **

**AN: Thank you to everyone whom has reviewed and stuck with this fic. Hope to get it up and updated again every week at least. Please bare with me.**

**Chapter nine:**

Severus turned to face Hermione and took her hands in his.

"I think I may have found a way to help with the problems at hand, but I am unsure on how you will receive it, or if you will consider it a possibility at all."

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

"What is it Severus?"

"Marry me Hermione!"

"Mm Marry you!" Hermione started.

"Let me explain before you give me an answer, please," Severus asked taking a deep breath. _'Well she hadn't ran, or laughed at him, these were all good signs'_

"What I am proposing is that you take a husband, that way in the muggle world, you have more of a chance to stand up to the authorities, if it comes to that and in the wizarding world, you have someone who can protect you and your son from harm."

"Severus, I like to see myself as a logical person, even when life does not seem to like logical reasoning. I can see why this is a good idea, really I can and I know that if we were to get married that you would do all those things you said you would and if it somehow returned life to normal, I think we would live happy lives as a family, but I need to know something," Hermione said looking as him intently.

"You can ask anything!" Severus stated. _'Listen to the question, you can analyse all the good things she said later, when you have diverted disaster!'_

"Why do you want to do this for us, do you think you could be happy with us, I mean really happy?"

"I don't think Hermione, I know. I know that I could be happy! Every time I leave here, it gets harder to walk away, you and Aidyn have become such a part of my life, that I can no longer consider you not being in it."

"We are starting to feel the same way, Severus, you have become such a part of our lives that we miss you when you're not here. And not that I doubt that you could come up with such an idea, but how exactly did this plan come to pass?" Hermione asked curiously.

" Well that leads to another, even more confusing and energy draining topic, that I suggest we get stiff drinks for and make a few ground rules, just in case," Severus said, silently praying that what was about to be discussed, didn't ruin everything they had been working towards.

Hermione was suddenly unsure as to whether she wished to hear what he had to say, but she stood and retrieved the decanter of brandy she had for special occasions and some glasses and hoped everything worked out for the best.

When they were once again seated, drinks in hand, silence long since becoming uncomfortable, Severus took a deep breath and began.

"The only things I ask of you are that you keep an open mind, and that you do not hex me, at least until I am finished."

"I will do my best," Was the only response Hermione could come up with, that didn't make her out to be a liar. The truth was, she was very unsure of what she would do under given circumstances and just hoped that the news he was about to share was not something too troubling.

Severus began by telling her of his views growing up, hearing about the war at school and then when he went home from the holiday's, hearing what was happening, on the supposedly evil side. Yes his family, being friends of the Malfoy's and some other well established social circles, had become involved deeply in the pureblooded views and ways, the same views and ways that the dark lord had.

"When I was about fifteen, I found that there were two sides to every story and that the most popular story told by the most trusted person, was not always the correct version, or even anywhere near close to the truth."

"You see Hermione the war has never been about purebloods thinking that they were superior to muggleborns, it was never about good versus evil, it was only ever about the future safety of the wizarding world."

"Albus Dumbledore thought that everyone should know and be involved in the world we know and love, he wants muggles and us wizarding folk to live in perfect harmony together, with no secrets between us. He pretty much wanted to use the magical world as a theme park and the muggles as tourists."

Hermione was dying to ask a question, but bit her tongue to stop herself, she needed to hear everything before judging, or coming to any conclusions.

"What Tom Riddle tried to explain to Dumbledore and others was that it would never work. He was brought up in an orphanage of 'normal' children, he was teased constantly, and like any child he lashed out, accidentally performing magic. After that small incident, the other children were terrified of him and most of the adults were too. They thought that he was possessed and tried everything they could, to find out the source and cure to this possession."

"Tom Riddle knew that bringing the two worlds together would not lead to peace, but to war, to the torture and experimentation of our people and has been trying to find a way to limit the access of the muggles to our world ever since," Severus said, taking a breath.

"So not wanting his life's work thrown out the door, he created the Voldemort persona, the evil man trying to rid the world of muggles, as to make anything Riddle said discredited and rejected instantly," Hermione finished, millions of thoughts running through her head, as things clicked into place, pieces of conversations and actions of people she knew, actually began to make sense.

"Precisely!"

"Tom Riddle is not sweet and innocent by any means, but he also does not come near the persona that has been created for him. Which is why I went to him and asked him what the best course of action I could take was,"

"Wow…that is a lot of information! It goes against everything I have ever been told and believed in," Hermione whispered.

"I am sorry, I know it is a lot to grasp, but I have more important information to give you, about the order."

Hermione put her head in her hands and sighed.

"They had a meeting today, about what to do with you and Aidyn, they are hatching plans to get him and you back into the wizarding world. If they can not do that nicely, or legally, they plan to take Aidyn and obliviated you, so you no longer know that you have a son!" Severus concluded, watching as fear found its way into her eyes.

"They can't, I wont let them Severus! He is my only link to Sirius, he is my son, my flesh and blood, please don't let them do this!" Hermione begged, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No matter what happens, or what you decide, I will always be here for you and Aidyn, Hermione, but you should decide exactly how much your willing to do or how far you wish to take this, to stop this from happening. If you decide that we will get married, it will literally have to happen straight away."

Severus stood from his chair and walked over to refill his drink.

"Weigh up all the pro's and con's, don't make a decision without understanding exactly what is happening here, I don't want you to regret what ever decision you make Hermione!"

"Ok Severus, I will consider everything," Hermione declared, rubbing her hands over her face.

Severus left the room to give Hermione some time to think quietly. He headed to Aidyn's room and watched the little boy sleep.

"Let's hope she makes the right choice for all of us!" He whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the story they originate from.**

**AN: I apologise for the long wait, and I am sorry that this is so short. I have had many problems of late and writers block was one of the smallest of them. This is for all that begged for anther chapter. I can not guarantee another chapter will come soon, but I promise even if it takes a while I will do my best to finish the fics I have currently got up on sites.**

**Chapter 10:**

Hermione walked into the room she knew to be occupied by her son and Severus, but when she entered she was astounded at the sight that met her. Severus was asleep, with a just as asleep Aidyn in his arms.

The sight left her breathless, gave her a picture of what could be, of what she could have, a proper family for Aidyn and herself and as selfish as it sounded she was going to grab it with both hands and never let go.

She knew that people would ask her how she could get married and create a family with any other man, especially Severus when she had lost the man that she loved in horrifying events previously, and she even had an answer for them if they ever did question her.

Hermione granger was anything but naïve, she knew that Sirius was dead and that nothing could bring him back, she knew that he would want her to try and be happy, to give there son everything he could need and hope for and that was what she was going to do.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she continued to stare at the special moment her improved family was sharing even if they didn't know it, she was for the first time in a long time not crying for what could have been, but what can finally be.

"Severus," Hermione whispered, laying her hand on his shoulder, hoping not to startle him too much.

He opened his eyes slowly, coming face to face with a watery eyed Hermione and a sudden ache in his chest at the thought of what her answer could be.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Severus asked also in quiet tones as to not wake up Aidyn.

Hermione gave him a watery smile and nodded her head.

"It will be Severus, with the three of us as a family how could they not be alright in the end?" Hermione asked.

Severus rose and placed Aidyn back in his bed, pulling the covers over him, so he wouldn't catch a cold. He walked to Hermione and slid his hand in hers and guided them out of the room leaving the door, open a crack so that a sliver of light was allowed into the room they had just departed.

"What exactly are you saying Hermione, I need you to tell me up front so I don't get the wrong idea," Severus questioned, barely able to breath out the words with this possibility hanging over his head.

"What I am saying is that you should make all the necessary arrangements so that we can officially become a family Severus, its time to move on and live life once more rather then just existing in it!" Hermione responded hoping it was the answer he wished for.

"I promise you wont regret this decision, I might not be the nicest of men Hermione but I will strive to become the best husband and step father to Aidyn that I can be, you need to understand that I don't want this to be just for the sake of a bit of paper!" Severus stated firmly.

"I understand that Severus, I think that we could become very good friends, companions and even lovers if we allow ourselves that possibility, I won't deny that, but I also won't deny that this will be a hard thing to achieve with our respective pasts and our current problems."

Severus nodded and proceeded to take a box out of his pocket. He pulled a small gold celtic ring from it and placed it on Hermione's willing finger.

"I hope you like it!"

"I know that we never discussed anything of this nature but…"

"It is beautiful Severus, thank you for thinking of everything, it means a lot to me that you would try and make this all as official as possible. Now all we have to do is make the needed arrangements and then we will be set to make plans for the future, I hope."

The last few hours of dark was spent making the appropriate plans and watching over Aidyn as he slept. Yes they were about to embark on a new journey, but at least they could take this one together, and they were both hopeful that at the end of there trip they would each find peace and happiness, with each other if not with the rest of the world as well..

**AN: Please review, I know it has taken along time to get this up but I am trying my best, thank you to all that have stuck this out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the story they originate from.**

**AN.I know its not much, but with everything going on in my life atm it was the best I could do. Thanks for everyone who has stuck by this fic and will continue to do so.**

Hermione Snape looked over to her smiling son and relieved husband with no regrets of what they had done just hours before. They had gotten married, tied by blood and the vow to never betray each other. 

She may never have imagined that life would turn out for her this way when she had decided to quit Hogwarts and look after her son, but now that she was here she wouldn't have changed things.

Yes it was going to be a long and challenging road, one where demons would be fought and hopefully beaten, one where not all of the surprises would be bad, but some would be looked forward to, and one day when the clouds clear and the storm is over, they will continue to live as a family, as a single entity, one that has no other wish then to live in peace, to have a normal life.

The ceremony itself had been relatively short. They had given vows from the heart, they had been given a ceremonial knife and dragged it across the palms of there left hands, which were then bound together for the rest of the ceremony to symbolise there unity and ability to think and be as one. They were healed after the last of the bindings were made, and received a small scar as a memory of what they did.

Hermione had dressed in a small white summer dress, she wanted to keep some of her own traditions alive. Severus wore his usual black slacks, with a dark green silk shirt. Neither of them wore shoes as to symbolise always having there feet planted firmly on the ground.

After the magical wedding, they then proceeded to a registry office and were bound by muggle laws as husband and wife. They gave each other rings as tokens instead of scars, they vowed to cherish and honour the other until death, and secretly to learn to love each other in the ways that a husband and wife should.

When everything was declared as official and was filed away as proof, they left with a feeling of unease at what the future would bring, in ways of the order and whatever other enemy's they had just made, but they also left with the hope that life would be different and that even though they had new obstacles to face that they would face them together, they would survive and they would get to live in relative peace and harmony as the family they now were.

**AN: As I said I know its short but its all I have. I hope to write more soon.**


End file.
